


An Arrangement to Remember

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, marriage law, slightly darkish Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: An O in Potions





	An Arrangement to Remember

“No.”   
“What do you mean, 'no'? It is not a choice, Miss Granger. This engagement was made without either of us having a say in it.”   
“Exactly. I am not marrying someone because some ancestor I didn't even know existed arranged it.”  
“It wasn't, never mind. It's better if you blame some unknown relation.”   
“What do you mean by that? First, I find out I'm secretly a pure-blood. Second, I'm supposed to marry you of all people and now you're keeping something from me. I was told my great great great, something arranged this.”   
“Think about it, Miss Granger, who told you of this engagement?”  
“Professor Dumbledore, sir. Oh.”   
“Figured it out have you.”   
“Am I even a pure-blood then? He's the one who told me that part also. He said because of my blood-status I had to marry a half-blood or a Muggle-born.”   
“That he is telling the truth about, Miss Granger, or should I say, Miss Lestrange?”  
“Don't. Please, don't. That's not my name, that will never be my name.”   
“It will be, if we don't go through with this travesty of a marriage.”   
“I am not marrying you. I don't care what the ministry or Lord fucking Voldemort wants. I have been planning my wedding since I was six years old and it does not include my potions professor!”   
“You honestly think this is what I wish? To marry a snippet of a witch half my age. I was perfectly happy before this whole thing.”   
“You're lying. You were miserable.”   
“I was happy being miserable!”  
“Keep telling yourself that, sir. Back to the matter at hand. Either we marry each other, which Dumbledore arranged for reasons I can't even begin to figure out.”   
“I'm a spy. I can't be forced into wedded bliss with just anyone.”  
“But why me? You hate me and I... well, I'm most certainly not your biggest fan.”   
“I don't hate you, Miss Granger. And you were the only logical choice. How many females are in the Order? Unmarried females?”  
“There's, um, oh.”   
“Exactly. You are the only of age unmarried female in the whole blasted Order, and with this stupid marriage law hanging above our heads.”  
“You're right, sir. As usual. If we have to, I guess then we have to? You haven't thought of a way out of this since we started this conversation have you?”  
“No, you?”  
“We could murder Dumbledore, but that won't change much. I'd still be the only one safe for you to marry. Unless, we could somehow killed Lord Voldemort before we are married. Then it wouldn't matter and we'd be free to be single and miserable for the rest of our lives.”   
“You'd find someone.”  
“Can't marry Ron, won't marry Harry, who does that leave? I mean, killing him won't abolish the marriage law.”   
“True. We could spend every day searching for a loophole to this, only to come up empty handed until the last possible minute.”   
“We could get to know each other as something besides student and teacher, well former teacher at this point. I can't go back to Hogwarts.”   
“Actually, with your status revealed...”   
“No.”   
“That's how this conversation started, Miss Granger. Now, will you marry me because we don't have a choice in this arrangement?”  
“Yes, Severus, I'll marry you.”   
“Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, how are we going to take down the two megalomaniacs who might have just ruined our lives?”   
“Painfully?”   
“Maybe this might work after all, I never knew you had a darker streak, a Slytherin streak.”   
“Must be genetic. I mean, I am a Lestrange after all, aren't I, Severus?”  
“And you are mine, Dumbledore won't know what hit him.”   
“No, he really won't.”


End file.
